


Science Dad

by Hazellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: GOOD DADBRANE, Membrane Did A Science, go away with your "ethics", hes a genius, no hes not a mad scientist, science dad, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: :P          Tooo short for a real summary, read the tags.
Relationships: Dib & Professor Membrane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Science Dad

Scrambling down the hallway, Professor Membrane grinned. It was time; years of work coming to a close. If this was a success, then it would all have been worth it. While it may be felonious, he worried not; how could something as small as the law stand in his way, especially at a time like this? The forward march of science stopped for no one, and why should it? He wasn’t hurting anyone, at least not with this experiment. His only opposition was all worried about dubious theocratic concerns; things akin to souls and suchlike. No matter how much he protested that such claims were entirely unreasonable in this particular matter, they continued to beleaguer him.

As he continued running down the halls, the professor’s thoughts moved to how demented he must currently look; his hair a mess, his labcoat flying out behind him as he sprinted through the corridor. A picture of him like this would simply serve as a whetstone the press could use to hone their caricature of him as a mad scientist.

Just because they were right didn’t make it any less rude!

He also thought of his childhood. How from the time he was able to walk he hadn’t dallied, how he had done everything he could to devour knowledge as a starving man gorges himself at a buffet. He thought of his first experiment, how he had created a super fuel from an amalgamate of uranium and a few narcotics, mainly opiates, that could power a nuclear facility for decades with only a gram.   
But now was not the time to get caught in memory. Now was the time to make new ones. Now was the time to dispel the antiquated notions that just because a man didn’t want a wife, and couldn’t adopt for, well the best way to put it was that he had been less focused on the ethics of his experiments in his teens. Just because of things like this, many people thought, Professor Membrane would never have children to call his own, and the legacy of Membrane Labs would fall into obscurity with his death.

For the past months, this had been all he thought about. But now, standing in front of the growing chamber where his new son was just opening his eyes, Professor Membrane forgot all this. At that moment all the Professor could think was that he would do anything he could to make sure that his child would never be harmed.

“I think I’ll name you… Dib,” he said, smiling. His experiment may have come to fruition, but the real work was just beginning. He was no fool; he knew raising a child would be difficult. However, he didn’t care; he’d worked long hours before; how different could this be.


End file.
